


The gods Gambit

by Tempest99



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Magic, R Plus L Equals J, White Walkers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempest99/pseuds/Tempest99
Summary: Unhappy at all the loss of life during the Long Night, the gods decide to choose champions and send them back in time to save as many as they can





	1. Prologue part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fan fiction so constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated.

 

Prologue

 

357 AC

 

            King Daeron Targaryen woke suddenly from his slumber. He gazed around the room and couldn’t find the cause for his abrupt awakening. He had been feeling it for weeks; he knew his old body was failing him. He was just thankful that his children were in Kingslanding and he would get a chance to tell them bye. Not many kings get to die of old age with the Kingdom at peace, the coffers full, and a populace that loved the royal family. Many kings die young at sword point or by poison, or just plain bad luck. He remembered the three kings before him, back before he was Daeron Targaryen and was just Jon Snow. Remembering those time are always painful, it opens up wounds that never heal. Thinking about the man who raised him and lied to him all those years ago, or the man who was a brother that can never be replaced, always brings tears to his eyes.

            A soft noise brought Jon out of the past and into the now. He searched out the noise and saw a small shadow close to the balcony. He knew it wasn’t his children the shadow was too small, so he called out.

            “Who’s there?”

 

            A soft childlike voice answered him. “Daeron Targaryen, the Gods would like to talk to you.”

            Jon recognized the voice but he hadn’t heard it in so long he thought he might be dreaming. “Leaf….. Is that you?”

            Green skin slowly made its way into the light. “It is good to see you too, Jon.” Gesturing she bade him get out of bed. “Please Jon you must come with me, the Gods really are insistent they talk to you.”

            With a groan Jon made it to his feet. “Really, can’t they wait until I am dead, it won’t be long?”

            Leaf just looked at him and replied. “It doesn’t work like that Jon. The thing they are offering can only be offered to the living.” She helped him steady himself as he made his way to the door.

            Jon opened the door and as he was exiting the room asked. “What is the offer?”

            Leaf shook her head and didn’t reply.

            “Come now leaf, we’re old friends surely you can tell me?”

            “I really can’t Jon. I wish I could but it is not for me to say.” Leaf replied as she led him into the godswood he had constructed fifty years ago. It was nothing to look at yet but one day it would be the envy of all that follow the old gods.

            Jon slowly made his ways to his knees in front of the Heart Tree and his hands shook as placed the upon the tree. As soon as he touched it his mind was transported to an Ancient looking palace made up of Weirwood trees. He saw ancient looking beings and seven that looked quite young. He was so entranced by these beings he almost jumped out of his trance when a loud boom said.

            “ **Daeron Targaryen. We the gods old and new would like to offer you an opportunity, but first tell us. What do you regret most**?”

            Jon bowed his head and thought about it. “I regret not being able to save more during the long night. Seven of every ten died in the north, in the south four out of ten. Thinking of ways I might have saved more has kept me up many of nights.”

            One of the younger beings stepped forward he was dressed in all black and his hair was black even his eyes were black. He had a silky voice that calmed as he spoke. “What if you could go back and try and save as many as you can, would you do It.?

            Jon hesitated before replying. “I want to say yes, but I can’t lie and say I would succeed.”

 

            Another of the younger beings stepped forward, he had golden hair and was tan like he spent hours outside swing the massive sword at his waist. With a happy tone he said. “Come now Daeron, you really need to stop being so humble. Would you go back and save our people from the ugly fate that awaits them? Would sacrifice the great strides you have made now so that you could possibly make them even better?

            Jon was lost in his thoughts. _Why are they asking this? Is this a test? Would I really give up all the time with my wife and children to do it all over again...yes I would do it? I would give up everything if it means I can change the past to make a better future._

“Yes, I would go back if I could.”

            Smiling another of the younger beings stepped forward. She had long brown hair framing her face, whilst not the most beautiful she gave off an aura of Serenity and peace. She spoke with a low soft voice. “Then that is what you shall do. We the new and old gods will send your consciousness back into a younger version of yourself.” She stood in front of his kneeling form and caressed his face. “We do not expect you to do this alone, so we have chosen six others. One for each of the new gods, you were a candidate for most of us, but the warrior made the best case for you to be his champion.”

            Jon shook his head starting to feel apprehension. “How could I represent any of you, I follow the old gods?”

            The woman smiled and her voice once again calmed him.” We do not begrudge your devotion to our parents. In fact it is reassuring that people still hold them in high regard.” She stepped back as another stepped forward.

            This man had huge arms and wore an apron commonly seen amongst blacksmiths; he had red hair and a huge wild beard. “The great other greatly reduced our connection to this plane so the Septons greatly misinterpreted our meaning by burning the weirwoods and trying to get rid of the old faith.” He shook his head sadly. “Once you go back we will not be able to communicate to this plane until you have destroyed our great foe.”

            Another woman stepped forward she had an angelic beauty to her; the only person more beautiful in Jon’s opinion was his wife Daenerys. With a smooth melodic voice she said. “Once we bring out our champions we will allow you time to plan, but know this it will not be an easy task. The Great Other is a powerful and wily foe; he will not go down easily, so never become complacent.”

            “ **It’s time**!” The booming voice that he had heard before announced.

            Jon stood and shouted. “Wait. Why did I have to do this whilst I was alive?”

            The man in black said. “One of you needed to be amongst the living for our spell to work.”

            Jon nodded. “I’m ready.”

            The booming voice once again rang out. “ **Bring out your champions.**

            The one in black stepped forward. “I the Stranger choose, Tormund Giantsbane, he like me will be considered an outcast by the people of Westeros.” The Stranger walked back to his brothers and sisters and added over his shoulder. “Also you will need a respected member of the Free Folk to help you achieve your goals.”

            Tormund appeared out of nothingness. It took him a minute to get his bearings, and then he spotted Jon. “King Crow, that you? How am I here? Where is here? I’m supposed to be dead.

            Jon stepped forward and grabbed a man he considered a good friend before he was brought down by the Night King himself. “Tormund it’s good to see you my friend, I’ll answer your questions once we’re all here.”

            Tormund nodded and the woman who gave off an aura of peace stepped forward. “I am the Mother, and for my champion I choose Daenerys Targaryen, for she embodies my love of the people and she is protective like a mother dragon. Also I couldn’t let you do this without your other half.” The Mother stepped back, as Daenerys appeared.

            Dany looked around and then spotted Jon and Tormund. “Jon is that you? Where are Aemon and Lyanna? What is this place?” Jon rushed to her and lifted her into his arms and crushed his mouth to hers.

            “Dany, oh how I have missed you. I never thought I would hold you in my arms, you can’t leave me like that again.” He kissed her again and would have continued but a cough pulled him out of his elation. He looked around and saw the smiles on the god’s faces, and the smirk on Tormund’s. “Excuse my forwardness, but I have been dreaming of this day for ten years.” He turned back toward Daenerys. “I will explain all in a moment love, but let’s wait for everyone else.” Daenerys glared at him but shrugged as another god stepped forward.

            The woman who had the angelic beauty stepped forward and in almost a singing voice said. “I am the Maiden and for my Champion I select Sansa Stark, for even whilst enduring unimaginable horror at the hands of two monsters, she kept a pure heart.” While the maiden made her way back to her siblings Sansa appeared.

            She looked around and spotted Jon and Daenerys still locked into an embrace and rushed forward to both of them. “Oh Dany it is wonderful to see you? I missed you so much.” She pointed at Jon. “I thought this one would follow you for he stayed at your monument in the Crypt for nearly a week straight. Barely eating, barely drinking, the only reason he left is because Aemon and Lyanna reminded him he had other reason’s to live.” She stepped back from the couple and took in her surroundings.

            “Umm could someone explain what is going on?”

            Before Jon could answer Dany beat him to it. “Jon said he would explain once everyone was here. Though he never said who everyone was, or why god’s are choosing champions.”

            Jon sheepishly smiled. “I am not the one running this show, so please be patient it will be explained in time.”

            The man that looked like a blacksmith stepped forward. “I am the Smith and for my champion I choose Jaime Lannister. I know of no-one else who embodies all I stand for. I take broken things and make them whole again, and that is what Jaime Lannister did with himself.” The Smith returned to his family as Jaime Lannister appeared.

            He looked around and saw Jon and Daenerys; he made his way over and kneeled. “Your Graces. I know not where I am or how I came to be here but how may I serve.”

            Jon was happy, he may have hated Jaime once long ago, but the man proved himself in the Long Night and afterwards. He was a great Lord Commander of the kingsguard, and a very able General in the one war, The Seven Kingdoms had after the Long Night, the war where Volantis, Lys, and Myr thought Westeros ripe for the taking. Jon was saddened when Jaime passed away last year.

            Dany gestured for him to rise. “Apparently Ser Jaime the gods have a task for us as we have been chosen as champions.”

            Jaime shrugged as another god made their way forward. She was old her face adorned with wrinkles, and her hair silver, but her eyes held wisdom and experience. “I am the Crone and for my champion I choose Tyrion Lannister. He embodies my ideals in that his wisdom will help guide you on the best path forward.” She slowly made her way back as Tyrion appeared.

            “Jaime! My queen! Jon! My lovely wife! The Red Beard, umm I seem to have forgotten your name. Well I will remember it once I have some wine and figure out where we are and how I’m not dead.”

            Sansa rolled her eyes at her husband’s word and walked forward to embrace him. “Well Tyrion you will not believe me when I tell you where we are because you don’t believe in them. But you are a smart man you’ll figure it out.”

            Tyrion scoffed. “Not with the gods again Sansa, until I have proof they will stay made up.”

            Daenerys smiled as the Crone shouted. “Made up am I.”

            Tyrion whirled around the face the voice. “Umm who are you?”

            The Crone sneered. “This is the one I picked. I knew I should have chosen the Tarly boy.”

            Jon stepped forward as Tyrion replied. “Well Samwell is a very intelligent man, but he lacks something I have.” Jon pinched his nose as Tyrion finished. “I have a very good taste in wine, whilst he drinks that nasty northern ale.”

            “Tyrion stop, be a good boy and all will be explained soon.” Sansa said rather forcefully. Tyrion ducked his head and stood next to his wife silently.

            Another god walked forward, he was a large being and had a commanding presence, it wasn’t intimidating, but felt right and just. “I am the Father and for my champion I choose Eddard Stark, for he is a just man and has the will to protect family from all danger.” The father turned away as Ned appeared.

            “Father!” Jon and Sansa shouted as they ran to a confused Lord Stark.

            He took both of their appearances in, he looked at Sansa’s red hair and blue eyes. “Sansa…?” He looked at Jon and saw himself only older. “Jon..?”

            “Yes father it’s us all will be explained shortly.” Sansa said as she continued hugging a father long dead. “Oh I missed you so much, and mother, but you’re here now.” She moved slightly so Jon could get his hug in. They stayed in their embrace for a while until a soft cough drew their attention away.

            The warrior stepped forward. “I am the warrior and I of course choose Daeron Targaryen also known as Jon snow as my champion, because it was he who slew the great other and saved humanity from a horrible fate.”

            Ned turned sharply at the mention of Jon’s Targaryen name. “Jon I should have been the one to tell you. I can only blame my cowardice for not telling you. At first it was fear of Robert and then it was the fear you wouldn’t call me father anymore.” Ned bowed his head. “I’m Sorry?”

            Jon just hugged Ned harder. “You will always be my father. But we can discuss this later.” Jon turned to the rest of the Champions.  “The gods have a mission for us. They are sending us back to the past so we can prevent most of the unnecessary death before and during the Long Night.”

            The booming voice called out. “ **Bring them to me, it is time to begin**.”

 


	2. Prologue part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gods decide to give their champions some gifts and allow them to plan out there trip to the past.

Prologue Pt. 2

 

As they followed the gods deeper into the Weirwood Palace, Jon conversed quietly with Ned. Introducing Daenerys and Tormund, he told Ned about what Westeros endured after his death. Ned was deathly pale as they made their way into a large throne room. Jon put his hand on Ned’s shoulder as The Father turned to them and led them to chairs laid out around a large painted table. The champions took in the detail of the table; it was like the one at Dragonstone, except this also had Essos on it.

They sat at the table and the gods stood behind their respective champion. The champions waited as the loud booming voice called out “You know why you are here, you have the opportunity to stop the Great Other and save lives while doing it.” He paused as they all let that sink in. “However don’t believe it will be easy, he will feel something has changed once you go back, he will feel a great happening in our magic. How this will change his plans, I don’t know.”

Jon absorbed what the voice said. “Is there a way to minimize what he feels?” 

Tyrion’s head shot up. “Could you maybe, send us back at different times?” He pursed his lips. “Is it possible that would lessen the signature of magic, so that he wouldn’t feel it?”

The gods turned toward each other never speaking a word out loud but having a full conversation between each other. “It is possible, but no matter what we do he will still know something has changed.” The Father finally said. “Though I do admit the idea has merit.”

“You can discuss this later. I must tell you one thing.” The voice said. “The Great Other also has a champion. You know him as the Night King, but remember he also has agents. They are humans that thrive on chaos, they never know they are doing the Other’s work.”

Jon and Sansa looked to each other and both exclaimed. “Baelish!”

“Yes, that is one example, but there are others who will be less obvious. Just remember and take into account for these in you plans.” The voice started to fade. “I will let my children explain the rest and give you your gifts. I hope you succeed in your endeavor.”

Tormund who had been sitting there silently the whole time called out. “Gifts? Why give us gifts? Isn’t going back and saving more of our people enough.” He stopped talking as the Stranger laid a hand on his shoulder. “Gift’s might be the wrong word.” He rubbed his face. “Tools to help you achieve your goals, that’s what you should view these gifts as.” Pausing he started walking around the table. “Once you go back, you will be entering a time where our enemy is at his highest strength. His powers over the earthly domain greatly outperform ours. We are strongest in this heavenly domain, that is why he attacks the mortal world.” He looked directly at Tormund. “That is why we are giving you gifts. We can’t be there ourselves.”

Jon stood. “I hope you can clarify just a few things for us. First, how far back are you sending us? And second, what are these gifts, so that we can account for them in our planning.”

The warrior smiled. “I can’t answer the first because of the excellent point your little friend made. The second well I guess I can go first.” He brought himself to full height and walked up small dais at the head of the table and in a loud voice proclaimed. “Daeron Targaryen, Champion of the Warrior I bestow upon you one gift and one ability. My gift to you is a way to collect the vast wealth of Valyria. When you make the expedition the fog will lift and the beasts and Stonemen will leave you and your men alone. “I would make this expedition some time before the Long Night so you can distribute the Valyrian Steel to worthy wielders. You will need the wealth to help the world rebuild after it’s all over” He paused and looked at Jon. “Also you might want to try and win your Kingship as soon as you are able; your Targaryen heritage will be more prominent. The rest is a surprise” Jon sat there in shock.

The warrior resumed his place behind Jon as the Stranger stepped up. “Tormund Giantsbane, Champion of the Stranger, I bestow upon you two abilities. The first is you will be able to sense the agents of the Other, you will need it living above the wall preparing your people for their journey south. The second ability is the knowledge how to read and write. You will need to know this as you will be leading men as a general.” The stranger moved back to his position. “Oh and you will have a Valyrian steel axe and knife set to help you fight.” Tormund smiled at the last part.

The Father stepped up. “Eddard Stark, Champion of the Father, I bestow upon you one gift and one ability. My gift is I will cause an earthquake in the North; it will cause a canal to form just south of Moat Cailin, stretching from the Bite to the Saltspear River. This will also uncover the gold in the north most mountains of the Wolfswood. The ability I give to you is when you fight with the intention to protect; you will be as strong and as fast as you need to be to win.” Ned mouthed a thank you.  
The Smith trudged up the dais. “Jaime Lannister, Champion of the Smith, I bestow upon you one gift and one ability. This was a hard decision for me, while you embody what I stand for, you are not a smith. So with this in mind, my gift to you is the instinctual knowledge of every fighter you will face, also a Valyrian steel sword that will help you as you protect your king. The ability I bestow upon you is ambidextrous hands; I know the loss of your sword hand affected you greatly, now you have no need to worry. You still will have to train to be proficient, but it will be easier after all nothing comes without hard work.” As the Smith turned and made his way back to his place Jaime nodded in acceptance.

The Maiden glided up the dais. “Sansa Stark, Champion of the Maiden, I bestow upon you two abilities. The first is of healing, you will now be able to heal more effectively than a maester, as your knowledge of the human body is greater than that of the Citadel. The second is the ability to warg with any animal except a dragon. You will be more attuned to wolves and small birds. You can use this to more accurately spy on your enemies and political opponents.” Sansa slightly bowed her head in thanks as the Maiden moved away and the Crone struggled up.

“Tyrion Lannister, Champion of the Crone, I bestow upon you the one gift I think you will treasure most. As you age, and as long as you still value wisdom over the strength of arm, you will grow. Never will you will a big man, but neither will you be half a man.” She shuffled down the dais as Tyrion tried to pick his jaw up from the floor. Tyrion had tears in his eyes as he stood and bowed fully to her. “Oh and you shall also receive a small Valyrian Steel sword, but please remember that your mind is the most important thing.”

The Mother slowly walked up the short steps. “Daenerys Targaryen, Champion of the Mother, I bestow upon you two abilities. The first is Dragon Speak, you will be able to understand and talk to your dragons. Your husband will have this to a lesser extent.” She sighed as she said. “I abhor violence, but a mother must sometime use violence to protect her children. So your second ability will be the knowledge of Braavosi water dancing. You still need a teacher, but it shouldn’t take you to long to master it” As she walked back to her spot, Daenerys gave her a short nod of thanks.

“Now that your gifts have been revealed, make your plans and prepare yourselves say your farewells for some of you won’t see each other for a long time.” The booming voice said causing a few of them to jump at the unexpected noise.

The Champions and gods talked it over for hours; Tyrion Sansa, Jon, and Daenerys were the ones coming up with most of the plans. Though they felt they had a good basis a few times they had to take a break as emotions and tempers were flaring. One of those occasions was when the gods informed Jon, that Ned couldn’t save his father Rhaegar. “What do you mean Rhaegar must die. If my uncle is going back to the time of the Rebellion; why can’t he save him?” It was the Father who answered. “Some men are destined to die and Rhaegar is one of them. I know this hurts Daeron, but your father can not be saved.” Jon nodded sadly and stared at the ground. The father then lifted his hopes. “However it is not preordained for your mother to die. She can be saved as can your sister and her mother.”

Jon and Daenerys’s heads shot up. “What about my brother?”

The Stranger was the one to answer this question. “You don’t have a brother.” That confused Jon because he knew for a fact Elia had a son named Aegon. The stranger saw his face and said. “Aegon son of Elia was a ruse to buy time and protect her from Aerys. After birthing Rhaenys; Elia knew she couldn’t have more children, so she and Rhaegar came up with this ruse, to stay Aerys hand until he could be deposed.”

“So Jon really is the true heir to the Iron Throne?” Sansa asked. 

The stranger nodded. “Yes Daeron Targaryen was always meant to be King.”

A few more hours after more planning and plotting Tyrion stood up. “Alright, Ned, Jaime, and I are going back to the day before the sack of Kings Landing 282 A.C. Then next Jon and Daenerys are going back to 288 AC, finally we come to Sansa and Tormund at 294 A.C. This way hopefully the enemy doesn’t recognize what is happening, and we can start preparing ealier.”

The Crone nodded her head. “I feel this is the wisest course of action. Originally we were going to send you all to 290 A.C, so you all went back at the same time. However this is a much better plan in my opinion.” She looked at her brethren. “Do we all agree?” The other gods nodded and confirmed the plan. Turning back to Champions she said. “Say your farewells now, we must prepare the ritual.”

Ned walked over to his children and gave them a crushing hug. “I will be waiting for you, hopefully I won’t make too much of a mess of things before you arrive.” He looked straight at Jon. “I will do everything in my power to save your mother, and I hope you get to grow up knowing how amazing she actually is.” Jon grabbed Ned in a tight hug.

“I can’t wait to meet her.”

Tyrion walked over to his wife. “I promise you, that I will wait for you. I don’t know of any other woman who could put up with me.” Sansa laughed.

“I don’t know how I do it sometimes.” She brought Tyrion into a tight embrace. “I know how much the gift the crone gave means to you, but I will be distraught if it changes the witty, intelligent, and sometimes drunk man I fell in love with.” She gave him a chaste kiss and turned to leave. He grabbed her arm, spun her around, and gave her a long deep kiss. “My lovely wife, I hope I will always be the man you love.” He walked over to where Ned was standing with Jon. “My king, I shall endeavor to have Westeros ready for you when you arrive.” He gave Jon a short bow.

Jaime was finishing his farewells when the gods came back and announced it was time. He took a deep breath and followed Ned and Tyrion as they joined hands with the gods, they said a few words in a language he didn’t recognize and then he felt a burning pain going on in his brain and then the world went black.


	3. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime Lannister is back in his old body and makes up for past mistakes

 

 

Chapter 1

 

**Jaime Lannister**

**282 AC**

 

Jaime Lannister paced about his room in the Red Keep. He heard the reports from the Trident and was greatly dismayed. While he hated Aerys Targaryen, he had loved Rhaegar and was greatly saddened at hearing of his death. He didn’t know what he should do now, the one who should be king was dead and now they were stuck with either having a madman, or a whoring drunkard as king. He made up his mind and started readying himself for his task when he started to feel an overwhelming pain form in his head. Jaime fell to the floor holding his head and tried desperately not to scream. As quick as it began the pain suddenly stopped, and the Jaime on the floor was not the same as what was just there. While his looks were identical this man carried himself in a much more controlled and dignified way.

 

He looked around the small room and reacquainted himself with the sight. He found a mirror beside the bed and held it up to see his face.  _They really did it. They sent us back._  Finally putting the mirror down, he reached for his sword.  _It seems that I have received my gift already._ He ran his hand over the patterns in the steel; it still amazed him how beautiful Valyrian Steel was. He put the sword away and remembered the plan.  _First kill Aerys and the pyromancers, then take Rhaenys and Elia to the docks and board a ship to Dragonstone. Gather Rhaella and Viserys go to Braavos and wait for Stark to send word._ With the plan firmly set in his mind he made his way out of his room toward the king’s chambers.

 

Through the keep he went dodging various servants and guards wandering around the castle. It would not do for him to be caught this early into his mission. As he reached the door to the king’s room he knocked.

 

            “What is it?” Came the call through the door.

 

            “Your Grace, a raven just arrived stating my father will be here to reinforce the city by morning.” Jaime said.

 

            The door opened revealing an extremely disheveled Aerys. “Lies, Lies I say.” Aerys shook his head. “Your father is coming to kill me, you have to stop him.” Aerys grew more agitated as he spoke. He started to mutter under his breath about burning his enemies and dragons. His eyes finally focused as the narrowed-on Jaime’s face. “You will ride out to meet your father and take his head and bring it to me.”

 

            Jaime shook his head. “You are asking me to kill my own father?”

 

            Aerys smiled. “Yes, and as proof of loyalty you will have his head at my feet before his army reaches our gates.” Aerys drew closer to Jaime as he said. “For if you don’t I will have you burned alive.”

 

            Jaime didn’t waste any time as the king was now in his reach. He grabbed the kings head and slammed it against the door, he pushed him back into his room. As the king tried to scurry away; Jaime grabbed his hair, tilted his head back, and slit his throat. He looked down at the body as the lifeblood was slipping away. He gave a small bow and said. “Your Grace.”

 

            He found Wisdom Rossart easily enough and as he approached the man he stuck a dagger into his heart and ran away. After leaving the hand he rushed to Maegor’s Holdfast, he reached Elia’s room and knocked quickly on the door. After a few moments the door opened and Jaime rushed inside. “Pack your things and grab Rhaenys and Aegon, we must leave quickly.” He paced as Elia just continued to stare at him with a confused expression. “I don’t have time to explain it all, but we must hurry. My father marches toward the city, with Rhaegar dead he will now support Robert. What do you think he will do to you, Rhaenys, and Aegon if you are still here when he arrives?”

 

            Elia was spurred into action and in a few moments they were ready to depart. Right before they were about to exit there was a soft knock on the door. Jaime positioned himself ready to attack as he slowly opened the door revealing Varys. He grabbed the man and pulled him inside the door and bolted it shut.

 

            Varys tittered quietly before saying. “My, my Ser Jaime you have been busy this evening, haven’t you?” He tilted his head as he took in Elia and the children. “First you kill your king, his hand, and now you are secreting the heir of the Iron throne away. You can see why I might find this a might contradictory.”

 

Jaime smirked. “What can I say; I like to have a little excitement in life.”

 

Varys frowned. “Be serious Ser, what are your intentions?” He stared at the kingsguard. “Tell me why I shouldn’t call the guards, and have you arrested for treason.”

 

Jaime looked from Varys to Elia and after a few moments answered. “My intentions are to take Elia and the children to Dragonstone, somehow convince the queen to leave and make for one of the free cities.” He didn’t tell Varys about Braavos because he wasn’t sure he could be trusted. “You know my father, you know what he will do to achieve his goals” He ran his hand through his long golden hair. “I killed Aerys, because he was a mad tyrant that was trying to blow up a city. Check the catacombs and see for yourself, the stores of wildfire there waiting for Aerys word to ignite. So, it seems to me Varys, whether you will let a mother and her children die or let us be on our way.”

 

            Varys stared at him as if he was trying to find the lie in that statement. “Very well Ser Jaime I shall lead you away through the secret passages.” He turned and walked to a bookshelf and activated some mechanism as it moved aside. He gestured to the others to follow him. “So, what will you do once in the free cities Ser Jaime? Will you begin preparing Aegon to do like he namesake and conquer Westeros. The throne is his birth-right after all.”

 

            “Come now, we both know that Aegon isn’t really a Targaryen. I do wonder where you found him for Rhaegar though.” Jaime smirked as he saw Varys jump in shock. He frowned though as his thoughts drifted to Robert. “Robert Baratheon will be a terrible king, you know it as well as I do.” He studied Varys as they made their way deeper into the tunnels. “Tell me something. Who do you serve Varys?”

 

            “I serve the realm as I always have.”

 

            “That is all well and good, and if true, a noble sentiment. Keep serving the realm and hopefully in the not too distant future the realm will have the king it needs.” After that Jaime moved back took Rhaenys from her mother and walked the rest of the way to the docks in silence.

 

            They boarded the ship that Varys had procured for them and as they were preparing to cast off Varys called out. “I look forward to our next meeting Ser, though it surprises me that I do. Usually sword wielding buffoons are what I despise most.”

 

            Jaime smiled. “Then you shall love, good king Robert for he is exactly that, though maybe hammer wielders are more suited to your tastes.” The ship started to move before Varys could respond and Jaime carried a tired Rhaenys to her quarters. He was tucking Rhaenys into her bed when he felt a presence behind him. He turned to look and saw a relieved Elia standing there.

 

            “Jaime how did you know Aegon was a fake? Rhaegar promised it would be kept a secret, did he tell you?”

 

            He wracked his brain his brain trying to think of what to say. “No, he told me nothing. I just knew I can’t tell you how I just did.” He turned to leave and said. “You should get some rest, today proved to be a long one and tomorrow might as well.” He made his way to the deck of the ship, his mind focusing solely on the trials ahead. He knew that saving more people was the right thing to do, but he couldn’t shake the terror that gripped him as he thought about facing the army of the dead again. He went over the plans again and again until he fell asleep on the deck.

 

            Jaime was shook awake by one of the sailors the morning following their escape from Kings Landing. As he slowly regained his bearings; he saw the towers of Dragonstone starting to peak over the horizon. He went below deck to wake Elia, and help her with the children. They waited another hour before the ship docked, and they disembarked to a small welcoming party that included the Queen.

 

            Queen Rhaella rushed forward and brought Elia and Rhaenys into a tight embrace. She then turned her attention to Jaime. “Ser Jaime, why are you here? Are you not supposed to be protecting the king?”

 

            Jaime was about to respond when Elia answered for him. “We should wait for privacy before having this conversation.” Jaime nodded and escorted the party up the long stairs and into the castle. They made their way into the war room, and Jaime began his story. He told the queen of how her husband and his hand were planning on igniting King’s Landing with the wildfire stored under the city. He explained how he killed them both and then went to help Elia flee the city. After his tale was finished he finally looked at Rhaella, and instead of anger he saw pride on her face.

 

            “Aerys is really dead?” Rhaella asked her voice brimming with hope.

 

            Jaime nodded his head. He almost missed the transformation the queen went under. Gone were the meek septa that the realm knew her to be, in her placed stood a strong proud woman who held her head high. “Rhaegar dead, Aerys dead, and Aegon a fake I guess we must crown Viserys.” She turned to call the Maester when Jaime stopped her.

 

            “No, Your Grace, there might be another. Rhaegar’s second wife Lyanna is pregnant”

 

            Rhaella pursed her lips in thought. “They were married?” She gazed back and forth between Jaime and Elia. “Did you know about this, Elia?”

 

            Elia nodded her head. “Yes I was the one who pushed the together once he told me what he found while searching for the Knight of the Laughing Tree.” She told Rhaella how Rhaegar had come to her and spoke of Lyanna’s courage and brashness. She explained that it was her idea to crown Lyanna, and how a romance started with letters and small gifts. She finally got to the so called abduction; she explained how both Lyanna and Rhaegar talked to the young man fostering with Hoster Tully, and his promise to tell Brandon Stark that she was running away so as not to marry Baratheon. She finished her story as Rhaenys burst into the room searching for food.

 

            Rhaella called for lunch and once the servants left. “Where is she, because if she is carrying my grandchild we must retrieve her now?”

 

            Jaime rolled his neck trying to relieve the stress that had been building since returning to this time. “She is in a tower in Dorne, she is safe for now and should soon be reunited with her brother, Lord Stark.”

 

            Rhaella looked curiously at Jaime. “And how have you come by this information, better yet how did you know about Rhaegar’s and Lyanna’s marriage?”

 

 

            Jaime coughed nervously. “You will not believe me if I told you.” He looked between the two women who stared at him with eyes trying to get every secret out of him. So he broke, he told them about his past life and all that happened. When he finished his tale lunch had finally arrived. He jumped out of his seat and grabbed the wine pitcher and quickly filled his goblet. The women were giving him strange looks as they ate, neither said a word to him but quietly conversed amongst themselves. He was grateful as it gave him a chance to clear his mind, once everyone had eaten their fill and the table cleaned of dishes Rhaella finally spoke.

 

            “Your story is quite unbelievable, so unbelievable that it makes me want to believe it is true. If your story is true then my daughter by law and granddaughter were killed last time, and Robert did nothing to punish those responsible. My grandson lost his mother in childbirth, and was raised by his uncle as a bastard to protect him. Eventually joining the Night’s Watch, fighting all manner of things, then he is murdered by his men, but raised up again by a priestess of R'hllor. I die during childbirth and my children are taken by Ser Derry to Braavos and eventually find themselves living as beggars once he dies.” She paused as she tried to strangle the cry that came from her throat. “Viserys apparently inherited his father’s madness, and sold his sister to a dothraki horse lord for an army. He never gets his army but instead is killed by my daughter’s husband.  My daughter hatches dragons, frees slaves, and then brings an army to take back the throne” Rhaella stood up and started pacing across the room.” She meets her nephew who is now King of the North, they fall in love, fight white walkers, and your sister, and then they rule this Kingdom for fifty peaceful years. After all of that the gods sent you back so you can save more people who needn’t die in foolish wars or from the hunger and cold the white walkers bring. Do I have all of it correct?”

 

            Jaime ducked his head. “I know it seems crazy but it is the truth. You know me I don’t have the imagination to make this up.”

 

            “I don’t want to believe it Ser Jaime, but as you said I don’t think you could have thought this up.” Rhaella sat back down in her chair. “Say I do believe you what do we do now?”

 

            “The plan was for us to go to Braavos, once Lord Stark has returned north and addressed his lords, he will send a ship to pick us up. Once we arrive at Winterfell we begin our plans to take back the throne.” Jaime stood up and gestured at the painted table. “Westeros must be united if we are to beat the White Walkers without being decimated.”

 

            Rhaella glanced at Elia, and then Rhaenys and gave a short nod to Jaime. “Fine we sail for Braavos before the week is out.”

 


	4. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned Stark tries to prevent the sack of King's Landing, and find a way to make it to Lyanna before it is too late.

 

 

Chapter 2

 

 

**Ned Stark**

**282 AC**

In a large field twenty miles outside of King’s landing the hungry and exhausted men of the Great Northern Army made camp. In the middle of this camp Eddard Stark was walking around checking his men making sure all had what they needed so that they could finally get some food and rest. After checking the men Ned made his way to his tent so he could get out of his hot and sweaty armor and lie down and catch what sleep that would come his way. As he entered inside he felt a great pain forming in his head, the pain so intense it brought him to his knees. He cried out as memories of a life lived started pouring through his mind.

 

            The guards outside his tent, rushed inside to see what troubled him as the pain started lessening. His thoughts clearing Ned realized where he was and that the gods had succeeded at sending him back. He told his guards that he was fine and sent them out. As they were leaving he asked them to send someone to fetch Howland Reed.

 

            While waiting for his friend, Ned started going over the plan that had been laid out. He hoped Jaime had succeeded and that Rhaenys and Elia were safe and away from the city. He knew his men had no chance at beating Tywin to the city, but he hoped he could get there soon enough to discourage a brutal sack like the one that happened before.

 

            Ned’s thoughts were interrupted as Howland entered his tent. “Lord Stark, you sent for me?”

 

            “Howland, I told you to call me Ned.” He then pointed to the extra chair in his tent. “Sit, for we have things to discuss.”

 

            Howland made his way to the chair and slowly sank into it. “I will try to remember that Ned, but only in private. I could never disrespect you in front of others.” He rubbed his face trying to keep his exhaustion at bay. “What did you need to discuss.”

 

            Ned rooted around his tent and spotted his wineskin. He took a long pull before passing it to Howland. “I need to know, if you are aware of the prophecy of the prince who was promised.” He stared at Howland and watched his face go from confusion to understanding. “I see from your face you have some understanding. Now, how much do you know of the children of the forest, white walkers, and a being called the Great Other.” Ned actually smiled at the dumbfounded expression on his friend’s face.

 

It took a few moments for Howland to compose himself and respond. “Do you remember how we met, My Lord?” At Ned’s nod he continued. “Yes, the tourney of Harrenhal, but before I ventured to the tourney I spent a week on the Isle of Faces. I spoke with the green men, and even a few of the Children who live there, but what amazed me most was the message I received from the gods.” He paused as if he were searching for the right words. “They told me that Champions had been chosen, and that my place was to help them any way I could. I take it my Lord, that you are one of the Champions.”

 

            Ned nodded. “Aye, I and two others for now, a few more will come later.” He then proceeded to tell Howland about his past life and then what happened after his death. When he told Howland about the gods and how the Seven weren’t against the Old Gods, his friends just smiled as if he knew that all along. Ned told him about the plan his children have come up with and the changes coming to the North.

 

 After his tale Howland stood up and stretched his aching body. “I knew something was different about you as I walked in. You no longer carry yourself as if you were weighed down by your burdens.”

 

            Ned laughed. “Oh, it is still a burden being in charge, but after near twenty years of it you learn how to manage.” Ned now stood and clapped his friend on the shoulder. “Now that you know, will I have your support when I make some hard decisions in the coming months?”

 

            “Yes, you have my support, but it is not me you’re going to have to win over it is the other Northern Lords and you know they are stubborn and resistant to change.”

 

            Ned sighed. “I am well aware how the Lords of the North will behave, though I think once they see some of the positives the changes bring they will change their tune somewhat.”   

 

Ned and Howland talked for a few more moments before Howland bade him a good night and withdrew searching for his own bed. Ned’s fatigue finally caught up to him as he had barely laid down before he fell into a dreamless sleep.

 

The next morning Ned was one of the first men up. He made his way to the cooking tents and grabbed his breakfast and quickly scarfed it down. He went back to his tent and called for a page. After telling the page to bring the war council, he sat at the small desk in his tent and waited for the other lords, one by one the slowly made their way into his tent. Once they all had gathered Ned finally spoke.

 

“Today we take King’s Landing.” He waited for the cheers to quiet down before he spoke again. “However, I have received word that Tywin Lannister and twelve thousand men will be there before we reach the walls.” He had to raise his hands to stop the whisperings and murmurs going around. “What you may not know is Tywin has declared for Robert. So, he marches to the capital with the same objective we have, though we all know what Tywin Lannister does in war. I want revenge but I will not butcher innocents to receive it. Do any of you have a suggestion as to how we should deal with this?”

 

Greatjon Umber strode forward and said. “I agree with Lord Stark, I will not sully my honor with the butcher of innocent people. I would suggest that you send a fast rider to Lord Tywin, asking him to wait for us so we can take the city together.”

 

Ned nodded as he thought about it. “I like it; does anyone else have anything to add?” He waited a few moments and when no one spoke up he said. “Lord Umber’s suggestion is what we shall do.” He then turned to another lord. “Lord Flint ready one of you men, I will have the missive written and ready by the time he arrives.” He then told the others to make ready the men to move out. He wrote a short message to Tywin and he hoped the man would abide by it, though he doubted the man would.

 

A short while after meeting with the other lords Ned was on his horse leading twenty thousand strong northern men toward the capitol. Three hours into the journey the messenger he sent to the Lord of the Casterly Rock had returned and told him that Tywin had read the message but told him that while he appreciated the offer of support he was not going to stop and wait. Ned was not surprised by the man and just thanked the messenger before turning to his men and told them to resume the march.

 

            After what seemed an eternity the capitol came into their view, as Ned took in the sight he noticed the Lannister army still outside the city walls. He saw men carrying ladders while being fire upon by crossbows and other archers. He saw little of other siege equipment from the Lannisters and that surprised him. He knew Tywin and he doubted the man would besiege a city, while woefully unprepared. Then once he thought about it he chuckled to himself, he figured Tywin thought Pycelle would command the gates to be open, like last time. As his men grew closer to the city he had his men blow their horns announcing their presence and a parley flag raised. He chose a few Lords to accompany him to a small rise nearby in a neutral spot. He had men bring a pavilion tent, table, chairs and wine and he and his lords took a seat to wait for the response.

 

            Shortly after they sat down, three men in Lannister livery arrived and Ned instantly recognized Tywin. As he looked over the other two, he assumed them to be Tywin’s brothers, Kevan and Tygett.  He stood as he addressed the Lord of Casterly Rock. “Lord Tywin, be welcome and partake of our bread and salt.” He held out a platter with bread and a bowl of salt.

 

Tywin grabbed a piece of bread and stuck it in the salt and ate it quickly. “Thank you, Lord Stark may I Introduce my brothers.” He grabbed one and moved him forward. “This is my Kevan, and the other Is Tygett. My other brother Gerion is protecting my home while we are here.’ He gestured to the men with Northern host as Ned was shaking hands with his brothers. “I recognize Lord Umber, but sadly I do not believe I know the rest.”

 

            Ned introduced the lords with him; he was just finishing the introductions when five men made their way from the city. He saw two wearing the gold cloaks of the city guard, another two wore the livery of the Targaryen army, and the last man dressed in a style more common in Essos, Ned recognized him instantly. He called out to them as they were almost to him.

 

“Lord Varys, be welcome and please partake of our bread and salt.” Varys dipped his head in acknowledgement as he and the men with him went through the guest right procedures. Ned spoke before Tywin got the chance. “Lord Varys, why would Aerys send his master of whispers to a parley, and not a military man?”

 

“My Lord Stark, last night King Aerys was assassinated in his chambers, his hand was also killed. All leadership is either dead or fighting elsewhere, so I made the decision myself to offer terms for the surrender of the city.”

 

Ned watched Tywin from the corner of his eye and when it was mentioned the King was assassinated, his eyes betrayed his shock. Tywin quickly called out. “What about my son Jaime, I know he was the last Kingsguard in the city.”

 

Varys shook his head. “He is alive as far as I can tell; he was last seen escorting Elia and her children to a ship bound for Essos.”

 

Tywin just sat there as he absorbed the news. Ned took advantage of his silence to ask. “What are your terms of surrender my lord?”

 

“We will surrender the city in your custody as long as you make oaths that the people will not be harmed, their homes won’t be burned, their wives and daughters won’t be raped. We also want assurances the men of the city watch or army won’t be harmed in any way.”

 

Ned turned to his Lords and conversed quietly with them and they agreed that the terms were fine with them. He addressed Tywin. “Lord Tywin, do you have any problem with the terms presented.” Tywin shook his head no. “Lord Varys on the behalf of Robert Baratheon I take command of this city, until he arrives or sends another to relieve me.”

 

***

For two days Ned and his army stayed in Kings Landing keeping the peace and putting down small-time opportunists trying to take advantage of the situation. An hour after they had made it to the Red Keep his men found Ethan Glover alive in the black cells. Ned studied the man and noticed he seemed in good health if not a little thin after spending months in Aery’s dungeon. Late in the evening on the second day a message arrived from Robert. It congratulated him on taking the city but asked him to turn it over to Tywin, so that he and his army could go to Storms End and relieve the siege his brother faced. Ned gathered his lords and the made their preparations to depart the following morning. Turning the city over to the Lord of Casterly Rock Ned jumped on his horse and lead his army to the Stormlands.

 

Exhausted and aching Ned dismounted from his horse. His army had marched for near a fortnight and finally they came to their destination. He saw the Tyrell army just sitting there not trying to scale the walls or in lines ready to attack. Though Ned wasn’t surprised it had been this way during his last life, he had grown used to Mace Tyrell’s ineptness in things pertaining to war. He signaled his men to raise the banners and sound the war horns. His army marched forward as they finally saw a reaction from the enemy camp. His army was just across the field from the Tyrell’s when he saw the Parley banner start making its way forward. He halted the men and chose five lords to accompany him to the meeting.

 

As both side’s riders met in the middle of the clearing Mace Tyrell greeted them. “Lord Stark, what is your business here? I thought you held King’s landing for the usurper?”

 

Ned had to choke a scoff at the man’s idiocy. “I’m here to break your siege of this Castle, my lord.” He let the man think on that for a few moments and then continued. “Aerys is dead, Rhaegar is dead, his wife and children have fled across the Narrow Sea. Once your armies have surrendered or have been defeated Robert’s conquest will have been mostly complete, only Dorne remains. You have no one left to fight for, the war is over. Move your armies back to the Reach and let us have peace.” He drew his horse closer to the man and said quietly. “Or you can choose to fight and let your men be slaughtered by northern swords and axes. The choice is yours; will it be peace or war?” Ned whirled his horse away and resumed his place beside his other lords.

 

Mace Tyrell turned and conversed with his lords after a few moments he finally answered. “I choose peace; however, I do have some concessions. First, we will need assurances of safe passage in and out of King’s Landing so we may swear fealty. Second, that war reparations won’t be too heavy a burden for myself or the lords who fought with me, after all we were only staying true to our oaths.”

 

Ned clenched his teeth at the slight insult he received. “I broke no oaths, for I never swore to Aerys. My father did but Aerys killed him, I never had the chance before he unjustly called for my head.” He paused and thought about the concessions demanded by Lord Tyrell. “I can agree to the first, I will personally write the writ of safe passage for you and your lords. You and your lords may take a personal guard of no more than twenty men per Lord, the rest of your army must return to your lands. As to your second demand that is not within my power, though I do believe Robert will agree as long as it will bring peace. Are these satisfactory answers to your demands? Will you lift this siege?”

 

The lords of the Reach huddled together and after a short while Mace Tyrell answered. “We agree to your terms, I will have my army moved once I receive the writ you promised.”

 

Ned turned to his men and called for a quill and ink. After dictating the writ for the Reach Lords he handed it to Mace Tyrell and said. “Here, as promised. Now please have your men called back so we can aid the castle.”

 

Mace signaled his men and the retreated to their camp. Within minutes the camp was being dismantled and men were seen preparing to depart. Ned had his lords ready the provisions he brought for the people of Storms End, once he saw the Reach army withdrawing he had his men march to the castle. They had almost reached the walls when the gate was opened and a gaunt lean man made his way out to meet them. Ned recognized Robert’s brother and called out. “Lord Stannis, we have provisions for you and your people. I am sorry I could not make it earlier.”

 

Stannis waved his apology away. “Lord Stark, you hold no blame, I did my duty and you did yours.” He almost collapsed as he reached Ned to shake his hand.

 

Ned grabbed hold of the falling Lord and said. “Let’s get some food in you, for it would not do if the brother of the new king died of starvation.”

 

Stannis shook his head. “Feed my men and my people, I will keep for a while yet. I am thankful you arrived when you did, we could only have stretched our stores a few more days.”

 

Ned helped Stannis inside the castle and took in all the thin people with hallow faces. He had his men start passing out the food and had several go and send ravens to nearby castles to send more food and medicine. He even gave the people of Storms End a portion of his own supplies. After two days the people of Storms End had gotten some of their strength back, Ned just left a meeting with his lords and Lord Stannis readied himself once more for the saddle. Now that the people here were on their way to recovery he and a few others were leaving for Dorne to get his sister. He gave command of the army to The Greatjon and gave him orders to have the men return home. He also told his lords that once he returned north he would call a great council to make his plans for the north known.

 

Three days later found Ned Stark just outside of Blackhaven where he worked hard to convince the maester there to journey with him through the Red Mountains. He knew Lyanna died in his last life because no maester was there to ensure a healthy birth. His companions were the same as last time and they all gave him strange looks when he would pick a direction as if he had travelled this road before. After the fifth day Ned saw the tower in the distance and halted his men.

 

He turned to them and studied their faces; he didn’t want a repeat of last time. He didn’t want Martyn Cassel to die and leave Jory fatherless; he didn’t want to see the scorn on Barbery Dustin’s face when telling her of Willam’s fate. He didn’t want young Ethan Glover who served his brother so faithfully cut down by the blades of Ser Arthur Dayne, or see big strong Theo Wull skewered by Oswell Whent’s blade. He didn’t want to travel to Starfall and tell Lady Ashara that he killed her brother. He was going to change that fate, so he said to his men.

 

“My sister is in that tower up ahead. I know all of you were told she was kidnapped and raped.” He paused as some of them let out a growl. “I used to believe that, but now I am telling you that as I thought about it I have come to see that it was a lie spread to hurt my family.” His voice grew louder as he fed emotion into his speech. “Ethan you were with Brandon, who told him Lyanna had been kidnapped?”

 

Ethan Glover rubbed his jaw as he thought back to that fateful day. “Petyr Baelish was the one who came running up to Brandon saying he saw Lyanna taken by the prince.”

 

Ned turned to the other lords. “Petyr Baelish the young man Brandon nearly killed when challenged to a duel for Lady Catelyn. It seems to me that he had reasons for telling that story, if he knew my brother’s temper he knew it would cause him to do something like charge to King’s Landing and threaten the Prince.” He saw horror bloom on some of their faces. “I am not saying that he was lying either, I just want you to all go into this with cool heads. Three kingsguard were unaccounted for, I have reason to believe them to be here. Please start no fight until we get the answers we seek.’ They nodded as he motioned them forward.

 

When they reached the tower Ned spotted the three kingsguard in the same place as last time he dismounted his horse and motioned his men to follow. He walked toward the kingsguard but stopped before getting too close and called out.

 

“I looked for you on the trident.”

 

“We were not there.” Said Ser Gerold

 

“Woe to the Usurper had we been.” Said Ser Oswell

 

Ned started feeling a strong sense of foreboding. This was the conversation he had in the last life and it led to the death of most men here. “I came here not to fight, but only see my sister and gain answers to her disappearance.”

 

“You are an enemy to the crown we swore our vows to, why should we let you pass to see the princess?” Ser Arthur said as he held his helm under his arm.

 

“Princess, you mean she married Rhaegar?” Ethan Glover called out behind Ned; whatever else he had to say was stopped as Ned glared at him.

 

“Yes Rhaegar took her as his second wife; she came willingly if that sets your minds at peace. As it is I cannot let known enemies see her as her safety is our top priority.” Ser Gerold said as he moved to block the stairs leading to the entrance of the tower.

 

Ned ran his hand through his hair as his frustration grew. “Please I only want to make sure she is alright, I will leave my weapons here and swear a vow, let me see her.”

 

Ser Arthur looked back to Ser Gerold who gave a quick nod. “Just you and one other Lord Stark, your weapons remain here.”

 

Ned nodded gratefully and removed Ice from its scabbard. “Thank you.” Ned motioned the Maester to follow, and at Arthur’s questioning eye said. “I asked him to accompany us, as I didn’t know what condition I would find her in.” After seeing the offended look on the kingsguard face he added. “I knew not who she was with; I barely received a solid lead on her location.”

 

Arthur nodded and led him up the stairs and into the tower. He looked around and noticed how small the tower actually was, a small sitting room and dining room on this level, and stair leading to rooms. Arthur led him up the stairs and knocked on the door at the end of the hall. A servant opened it and beckoned them inside. After entering Ned saw his sister sitting in a chair at the window and reading in the sunlight. She looked sad, her eyes were red from tears, and her face had a unhealthy pallor to it. She looked up from her book and saw him, she tossed it down and jumped up as fast as her large belly would allow and raced forward to grab him into a tight embrace.

 

“Ned!” Lyanna cried as she continued to hold him. “I’m so sorry. I know it was wrong of me to run off but no-one would listen to my complaints. I told you I wouldn’t marry Robert, you would not listen. I told father but he would only tell me to do as I was told. Then I found someone I could love and took the opportunity presented. I didn’t know what would come of it.” She cried harder as she stayed in his arms. She told him once he asked the full story of her and Rhaegar starting at Harrenhal and finishing with her receiving word of his death. She wept even harder as she finished.

 

Ned just whispered reassurances to his sister as he held her tight. “Dry those tears Lya; it’s not good for the baby.”

 

“Oh Ned, what am I going to do? My husband is gone and the man who killed him will try to hurt my child I know it.”

 

“Your baby will be safe in the North, but let us have the maester I brought check you over and make sure you both are healthy. You look as if you haven’t been taking care of yourself.” Ned said as he led her to the bed and motioned the maester to begin.

 

The maester wasted no time and checked all her vitals before trying to clear the room so he could go further into his examination whilst preserving her modesty. Both Ned and Arthur refused but both turned around as she undressed. Ned and his sister talked of inconsequential things as the maester went about his business. When he was done he started digging through his bags for medicine, he gave it to Arthur to check and went to Ned and whispered in his ear. “It is a good thing you brought me My Lord; your sister has not been taking care of herself. She does enough as to not harm the child but she is harming herself, she needs to eat more and take that medicine for the next week so she has enough strength for the birthing.”

 

Ned gave his thanks and went to his sister’s side. “Lya, the maester said you haven’t been taking care of yourself, why is that?”

 

Lyanna shrugged and looked away. “I didn’t see the point, my husband is dead, and my actions led to my brother and father being killed, why should I continue to live? How could I stand to let my child look at me and see what my mistakes have caused?”

 

“Oh Lya, you must live. Otherwise your child will grow up never knowing a mother’s unconditional love, or feel a mother’s embrace. I know you have lost; I know you made mistakes but tell me who hasn’t.” Ned stroked his sister’s hair as he continued talking. “Let me tell you a story of what your child’s life will be like without you.” So Ned told her about Jon’s life the previous time around. He didn’t think she believed him but he told her anyway. He finished as Lyanna softly snored in her sleep, he was stretching his stiff back when he heard from behind him.

 

“Is it true?”

 

Ned whirled around and saw Arthur leaning against the door. “What?”

 

Arthur gestured toward Lyanna. “Is the story you told her true, how you were sent from the future to save the world? Is Rhaegar’s son really the prince that was promised?”

 

Ned thought about his answer. “Aye it’s true, every word I spoke is true.” Ned walked past the contemplative kingsguard and made his way outside to his men. He told them about Lyanna’s condition and the story she told him about Rhaegar. He told them his idea of faking Lyanna’s death and hiding her and Jon from Robert in the North. They all agreed and talked over how they would accomplish the task. The conversation lasted late into the night and the finally broke it up and headed for their bed rolls.

 

The next morning Ned found himself once again at his sister’s side. He made sure she took her medicine and had a healthy sized meal to break her fast. They talked about home and their longing to be back at Winterfell. He told her of the plan that he was working on and while hesitant she agreed to think about it. Ned also brought the kingsguard into the conversation, they vehemently disagreed at first.

 

“If the child is a boy, then he is king and we will not allow the king to be hidden away so your drunken friend can sit on his throne.” Ser Gerold Hightower exclaimed.

 

“I agree Robert will be a terrible king, and it is not what I fought for. I fought because a mad tyrant murdered my father and brother and called for my head.” Ned said getting frustrated with the man. “I’m not saying to not eventually reclaim the throne, I am just saying wait for now. Wait until the child is of age and actually can be King before putting him on a throne.”

 

They argued over it for a while longer but Ned got them to agree with the help of Ser Arthur. They laid out the basic plan but all agreed none of it mattered until the child was born.

 

Over the next few days Ned continued to spend time with his sister, he noticed that she looked much healthier though she still had her moments of melancholy. Everyday Ned’s companions would come and sit with Lyanna and just talk and keep her mind away from the dark places. Howland Reed was the one besides Ned who spent the most time with her, it made Ned happy to see his sister smile while talking to him.

 

On the morning of their seventh day there they heard Lyanna scream, Ned rushed into the tower and through her door. He was pushed out by one of Lyanna’s maidservants and told no men were allowed for the birthing except the maester. Ned listened through the door as his sister screamed in pain; several times he almost burst through the door only to be held back by Ser Arthur and Howland. After what seemed an eternity a greatly exhausted maester came out with a bundle in his arms. He gave a nod to Arthur and addressed Ned.

 

“My lord, your sister had a tough birth but she pulled through in the end she is now resting. She gave birth to a healthy baby boy, who she named Daeron.” He extended the bundle into Ned’s arm and once he was sure the baby was secure he backed away. “You will be able to see your sister shortly.”

 

Ned glanced down at the baby in his arms. He stared at his nephew and felt the same emotions that he had when he first held him last time. However this time he felt great apprehension as he knew how difficult life was going to be for the babe he held. He glanced at all the others around him from his men to the Kingsguard. “I present to you your King, Daeron, Third of his Name, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms.”


	5. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion Lannister experiences some changes as he comes back to the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but i had a family emergency that pushed back my writing on this.

CHAPTER 3

 

 

**Tyrion**

**282 AC**

For two weeks Tyrion Lannister had been stuck in his bed. One minute he had been begging his uncle Gerion to let him train with the other boys, when in the next he had grabbed his head and let out an unearthly scream as his memories merged. His uncle had called the maester and carried him to his bed. The maester had found nothing wrong but ordered Tyrion to bed rest as a precaution. As he lay there Tyrion thought over the plan he and the others had discussed. He knew his brother Jaime had succeeded as his father had sent a raven home and told them of his eldest son making off with Elia and the children. Tyrion smirked as he imagined his father’s face when he had learned of that and found his plans ruined.

 

            Tyrion thought of Ned, and hoped for Jon’s sake, that the man had saved his sister. Now it all came down to whether he had the cunning to successfully pull off the great deception when it came to his onetime best friend, Robert Baratheon. The one thing that brought Tyrion regret was the time he had chosen for himself to come back. He looked down at his seven-year-old body and realized it will be some time before he could actually do his favorite thing, drink. Though he begrudgingly admitted to himself it was probably best he didn’t do it as much this time around.

 

            Tyrion’s thoughts were interrupted as a knock sounded on his door. “Enter.” He called out and tried not to flinch at the childish squeak of his voice.

 

            “Ah, how is the young lord feeling this afternoon?” The maester asked as he entered the chambers.

 

            “Like I have told you the last ten times you have asked, I am fine maester Creylan.” Tyrion said with a huff.

 

            “Now, now, there is no need for the attitude. Once I complete checking on you, I will allow you to get up from the bed.” The maester said starting his examinations, he checked Tyrion’s vitals and went back to his notes. His face screwed up and he started quietly talking to himself. “This, can’t be right, I must have miswritten yesterday’s information.” He flipped through his notes and his frown grew as he read what was written. Finally, he turned to Tyrion and said. “Lord Tyrion, please excuse me for a few moments.” Maester Creylan grabbed his bag and exited the room still murmuring under his breath.

 

            Tyrion thought about it and realized what may have been causing the maester’s distress. He tried to wait on the maester to return, however his patience ran out. He jumped up out of the bed and ran to the mirror. He stared at his body and noticed that while still on the small side he no longer looked disproportionate. He heard a noise outside his chambers and rushed back to the bed as the door opened and the maester returned with his uncle Gerion in tow.

 

            “I don’t know how to explain it my lord, if I wasn’t a learned man I would call it magic. As it is I am at a loss, somehow your nephew is no longer a dwarf.” Maester Creylan said to his uncle excitedly. “Though I doubt he will ever be a tall man.” He gestured to something in his book and held it for his uncle to read. “See here, this is the citadel’s book on child growth. This is what a normal child of seven is averaged out at.” He pointed to another spot in his book. “Here is where young lord Tyrion was at during his last name-day.” He found another spot and pointed. “This is where he was at just now.”

 

            Tyrion could see that his uncle was both excited and anxious. “You better be sure maester, because if I give this information to my brother and you are wrong, it will not end well for you.” Gerion said as he checked the maester’s book once again.

 

            The maester gave an indignant squawk and said. “My lord, I would not have brought this to you if I was not certain. I can not give a reason, but I can say with certainty that your nephew shows no signs of dwarfism any longer. The only irregularity is still see, is the differing eye colors.”

 

            Gerion pursed his lips and nodded his head. “Very well, I shall send my brother a raven and let him know the news.” Gerion gave the maester a nod and went to Tyrion’s bedside. “Well it looks like you will get your way now. In the morning report to the yard after your lesson with the maester and someone will be there to start teaching you the sword.” He ruffled Tyrion’s hair and gave him a smile before leaving.

 

            The maester had Tyrion stand and put him in a range of exercises and asked some questions on how he felt. After he was finished he declared Tyrion fit to leave his bed and for his training in the morning. As he was gathering his things Tyrion asked him.

 

            “How tall do you think I will be once I reach man-hood?”

 

            The maester scratched his chin and took a few moments before answering. “As your situation is unprecedented I can not give you a precise answer. I highly doubt you reach the height of your father and brother, though I would not be surprised if you are somewhere between five feet five inches and five feet ten inches.”

 

            Tyrion tried to hide his euphoria but a smile of happiness made its way onto his face. He bid the maester a good day and followed him out of the room. He made his way down to the kitchens and thought about what he needed to do now. He knew he needed some way to gain the love of the people of the Westerlands so for when he took over they would follow him easily. Also allies in other territories were something he needed to address in the coming years. He almost tripped over himself as he thought of things his father would do once he realized Tyrion had become a valuable asset to House Lannister. He decided then and there that his father would need to be eliminated sooner rather than later.

 

            Tyrion grabbed some food from the kitchens and made his way outside to enjoy the rest of his afternoon. He enjoyed the sunshine while walking around Casterly Rock he came upon the small sept that the rest of his family used. In his last life Tyrion had questions about the gods but after meeting them and receiving the Crone’s gift he could no longer deny their existence. He made his way inside and went to the statue of the Crone, he gave a short bow in thanks. He said a few silent words and turned to leave, in the corner of his eye he saw a small glint of sunlight. He turned back to the statue and at its feet a sword and scabbard laid on the ground.

 

            He picked up the sword and unsheathed it part of the way and gazed upon the swirling pattern of Valyrian Steel, and admired its beauty before taking in the rest of the sword. He noticed the pommel had a lion and it looked very similar to his family’s ancestral sword Brightroar that was lost before the Conqueror came to Westeros. He also noticed that while it was in the style of a normal longsword, the blade was actually almost a half a foot shorter than something his brother would use. Tyrion sheathed the blade and looked around making sure no-one saw it, he knew he had to hide it before his father found out about it. Once he was assured he had not been found, he carefully made his way back to his chambers.

 

            Tyrion hid the sword in a hidden compartment he had found in his last life. He then called for the servant to fill a bath for him. He relaxed for a time in the bath before finally making his way to bed and resting for the exertions he knew tomorrow would bring.

 

            The following morning found Tyrion eating breakfast with his uncle Gerion and aunt Genna. His aunt was shocked when he walked into the room and noticed his stumped legs and arms were now normal, and his head was no longer disproportionate to his body. She opened and closed her mouth like a fish as Gerion had explained what the maester told him the previous day. Once her shock had passed, Gerion had explained that he himself would be teaching Tyrion the sword.

 

            Once Tyrion had finished his breakfast he made his way to the maester’s wing of the keep to attend his lessons. He barely remembered to answer some of the questions wrong so the maester would not question him about how he knew them. He also shared some of his unique insights so that the maester would praise him, but he was careful to not make them too intelligent for a seven name-day old boy. He finished his lessons with the pleased maester and made his way to the training yard where his uncle was waiting.

 

            ‘Good you are here. I will be going easy on you since this is your first time, also you will need to get attuned to your body now that it has grown so much in a short time.” His uncle told him as he stood in front of him. “First you will give me ten laps at a swift jog, around the yard.” When he noticed Tyrion hadn’t moved he shouted. “Now!”

Tyrion took off to do his laps he quickly realized that his conditioning wasn’t up to it as he finished his fifth lap huffing and puffing. When he had finished the tenth he could barely stand as he hobbled his way over to his uncle.

 

Gerion stood with a frown. “Well your conditioning is complete shit, grab some water from the bucket. When you return we will work on your strength and reflexes.”

 

Tyrion made his way to the water bucket and drank a mouthful before pouring a ladle’s worth on his neck and head. Having some of his breath back he went back to his uncle to start on his next form of torture.

 

“Now that you have your breath back I want you to do twenty press ups.” At Tyrion’s confused look Gerion dropped to his stomach and pushed his body up with his arms. “After your twenty press ups I want you to do twenty sit ups.” He demonstrated one of them for Tyrion before continuing. “Now you probably won’t be able to do them all perfectly or without stopping but you will give me your best effort or I will refuse to train you further.”

 

Tyrion gave his uncle a nod of assurance and started on his press ups, he made it to five before his arms started to tremble, he was at ten when they started shaking. He didn’t quite make it to fifteen when they gave out and he collapsed. His uncle knelt beside him and started shout encouragement at him. Tyrion lifted himself back up and tried to finish the last five, after several more attempts he finally did it. He then started on his sit ups once again he struggled his way through them. He stood up as his uncle told one of the other men in the yard to bring him something.

 

The man came back carrying a bucket full of balls made of rubber. His uncle then said. “Now you stand there and I’m going to throw these balls at you. I want you to try and dodge them.”

 

Tyrion had no clue as to how this pertained to sword play but held those opinions to himself as he wanted his uncle to continue training him. He told his uncle he was ready and waited for the first ball. He saw his uncle give someone a nod and felt a sting in his back. He turned to look and the man who had went for the balls was there with his own bucket. He turned back to his uncle and cried out. “You never mentioned him.”

 

His uncle chuckled and said. “In fighting you must be prepared for anything, also you need to know what is around you.” He then threw a ball hard at Tyrion who barely jumped out of the way.

 

Twenty minutes later a bruised and sore Tyrion picked himself up from the ground. His uncle finally figured Tyrion had suffered enough abuse. “Well I think that is enough for one day. Why don’t you go take a hot bath and meet me at the dining hall for dinner?”

 

Tyrion frowned and said. “We’re done? You haven’t even shown me how to hold a sword.”

 

Gerion chuckled. “That comes later. First, we have to build up your body so that you can wield a blade. If you can progress enough we can start sword training in a few months.” He looked Tyrion over. “Once you can do ten laps without losing your breath, twenty press ups, and twenty sit ups without stopping, and dodge ten consecutive balls, you will do twenty laps, forty press ups and sit ups and have twenty balls to dodge. Once you can do that then I will put a training sword in your hand.” He said as he walked away.

 

Tyrion was despondent as he made his way to his chambers. He didn’t realize how much work went into training and he hadn’t even lifted a sword. He decided then and there that while he would train to fight, he was still going to use his mind as his most dangerous weapon. He called the servants for a bath as he sought a good book to read as he soaked.

 

Later that evening as Tyrion slept, the Crone looked up from her scrying pool and smiled as her champion had past his first test. She used the little power that she could and made the changes, she had done to Tyrion’s body, permanent.


	6. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned has a long trip and starts making allies

**Chapter 4**

**Ned Stark**

**283 AC**

It was a weary and burdened Ned Stark who rode through the gates of Winterfell. In the four months since leaving his sister and most of his companions at the tower Ned had crossed Westeros once and his body felt it. He left the Tower in the company of his friends Howland Reed and Willam Dustin, also in his party was Ser Gerold Hightower, who would accompany him and speak on his behalf to the Martells in Sunspear. For two weeks they rode from the Tower until they were met at the gates of Sunspear, by the Prince of Dorne and a small party.

 

            As they drew closer Doran Martell called out a greeting. “Lord Commander Hightower what brings you to Sunspear?” His eyes glanced over to Ned and the other Northerners. “With enemies no less.”

 

            Ser Gerold rode closer and said softly. “It would be best to have this conversation in private. Lives will depend on it.”

 

            Doran paused in thought for a few moments before agreeing. “Fine you and your companions may enter. You will not be harmed for as long as you are in my domain.” He gestured the men behind him and the cities gates opened. One of the men turned his horse and began riding hard into the city. Doran told the travelers to follow him and they made their way inside riding all the way to the palace.

 

            The group dismounted and followed their host inside as he led them to the entrance hall. He turned to them and said. “I sent a man to have the servants prepare quarters for all of you. I will have someone lead you to them. Once you have bathed and rested, we will meet in my private solar to have our discussion.”

 

            Ned followed the young woman leading him to his room once they had arrived and walked inside the spacious living area she turned to him and said. “I will begin preparing your bath, would you prefer to bathe yourself or have some company. Also, if you would leave your dirty clothes out I will have them washed for you.”

 

            Ned politely turned down her offer of companionship and once she had left started to remove his armor and clothes. He laid his dirty garments in a pile and made his way into the steaming tub. He washed away the dirt and grime that accumulated over the past two weeks on the road. Once he had emptied the dirt water and filled the tub once more, he soaked in the hot water to ease his worn body. After he left the tub, he dressed in his newly cleaned clothes and started cleaning and polishing his weapons and armor. He had just finished when a knock sounded on his door.

 

            “Yes?” Ned said as he opened the door and saw a male servant standing there.

 

            “My Lord, Prince Doran has asked me to lead you to his solar.”

 

            Ned gave a small nod of acknowledgement and followed the man as he led him through the halls. They had come upon a large ornate door when the servant stopped and knocked and led Ned inside. Once he entered Ned saw Doran seated at a large desk, to his left sat a young man who resembled him greatly, and behind him stood a large dark-skinned man who Ned felt carried himself like a dangerous individual. Across from them he saw Ser Gerold sitting and an open chair beside him.

 

            Prince Doran smiled and gestured for Ned to sit in the empty chair and said. “Lord Stark allow me to make the introductions.” He laid a hand on the young man to the left of him. “This is my brother Oberyn and behind me is my bodyguard and advisor Areo Hotah.”

 

            Ned nodded in greeting to both men as Prince Doran continued. “Now let us speak on why you have come to Sunspear.”

 

            Ser Gerold gestured for Ned to start. “Prince Doran I have come for a few reasons, but first I have come to sue for peace?”

 

            Oberyn Scoffed and said. “Why should we make peace? We may have lost the Iron Throne to the Usurper, but Dorne can just go back to being an independent kingdom. The only reason Dorne joined the rest of the kingdoms was because of marriage we never were conquered.”

 

            “Yes, Dorne could go back to the days where they were not part of the greater whole, but you must see that would hurt you in the long run. If you were ever attacked no help would come, your trade will be taxed heavily, your people would suffer.”

 

            Doran jumped into the conversation before Oberyn could respond. “Was there another reason you have come to us, Lord Stark, or is it just peace from us that you want?”

 

            Ned nodded. “Yes, I know where your sister and niece are hiding?”

 

            Oberyn jumped up and said. “Is that a threat?”

 

            Ned leaned back in shock and outrage, he made to stand up when Ser Gerold put a hand on his shoulder keeping him in his seat. Doran Martell turned to his brother and said heatedly. “Oberyn you fool, sit down!” He turned back to Ned and said. “Lord Stark I apologize for my foolish brother, he speaks before thinking.” At Ned’s nod of acceptance, he continued. “Now you say you know where my sister is? I do question how you know this, as she disappeared before your army made it to the city.”

 

            Ned struggled with answering because his honor and pride demanded the truth, but for the safety of the plan a lie was necessary. “I know where she is, because Ser Jaime acted on my behalf spiriting her and the children away from the city.” He looked around and saw confused and troubled looks on Doran and Oberyn’s faces. “I knew what Tywin would do and what Robert would order in regards for her and the children, so I sent messages to Ser Jaime offering asylum in the North to all of the remaining royal family. I would appreciate your silence regarding this as it would be very bad if the wrong people found out.”

 

            Doran Martell shook his head and asked. “Why would you do this? Why would you risk so much for people you don’t know or have any connections to?” He was going to say more but was interrupted by his brother.

 

            “Are they to be hostages so we comply with the Usurper? Will you threaten them to obtain our obedience?”

 

            “Enough!” Ned shouted to the younger Martell. “I do not threaten innocent women and children.” Ned took some deep breaths to calm himself so as not to draw his weapon on the man. “I take insult in the fact that you think me capable of such an act.” He turned back to Doran and said. “You ask me, why I take such a risk. I take the risk because they are family. My sister and your sister were married to the same man.” He held out a hand to stop Doran from interrupting. “Before you get angry about this fact, you must know that your sister was the one who put the whole thing into motion. She was the one who pushed the two together and was there when they married. If you want proof ask Ser Gerold he was there.”

 

            Ser Gerold nodded. “For all of it I can not say, but at the wedding of Rhaegar and Lyanna, Elia was there and stood with Lyanna. They all seemed happy that day, it was also Elia’s idea for them to hide here in Dorne we were there when Lord Stark and his party came upon us.” Ser Gerold then told them about what had transpired leading up to the rebellion and what had happened at the tower during.  After he was finished Ned turned to Oberyn.

 

            “Since you believe me capable of harming innocent women and children come with me to see your sister. Though first, I am expected back at Kings Landing. After the coronation I will be going back to Winterfell, once I see my new wife and son and talk to my Lords I will be going to retrieve them.” Ned stared back and forth between the two brothers and added. “Once at the Capital I will be telling Robert my sister is dead, I beg of you to let the fact she is alive, stay between us.”

            “I still don’t see why we need to let my sister and her children hide in the North, they should come home to Dorne.” Doran Martell said after a few moments of silence.

 

            Ned shook his head and said. “Robert and Tywin know they are alive. And as long as they live, they present a threat to Robert’s reign. With Tywin pushing his daughter on Robert and with my sister no longer available Robert will agree, so Tywin has a major stake in keeping Robert on the throne. They will have spies everywhere in Dorne and sooner or later they would be found out. No-one would expect them to be in the North as everyone believes I am Robert’s man.”

 

            Oberyn snarled. “You are his man. You grew up together, you fought together, you put him on the throne.”

 

            Ned stood up and said. “I did not put Robert on the throne. I rebelled when a king murdered my father and brother and called for my head. I made my way North on foot dodging the mountain clans from the vale and bounty hunters looking to be in the king’s good graces.” Ned paused and started pacing. “When I finally made it home and called my banners, Robert declared he would be king. He never asked me. He never told me his plans, when my armies joined the fight everyone was behind Robert.” He sat down and in a defeated tone said. “I wanted Aery’s removed. I did not want the whole family deposed, the Starks bent the knee to the Targaryens, not the Baratheons.”

 

            “So, what is it you want, Lord Stark?” Doran Martell asked.

 

            Ned ran a hand through his hair and with a wistful sigh said. “I want to go home and live the rest of my days in the North. I want to grow old and watch my children grow in peace. Though with Robert and Tywin in power peace is not going to last.”

 

            Doran stared hard at Ned and asked. “Will you help put our nephew Aegon on the throne, once the time is right?”

 

            Ned shook his head. “You don’t have a nephew named Aegon. I know you will not take my word for it, I doubt you will take Ser Gerold’s word, that will be something that you will have to discuss with your sister.” He saw the frowns forming on both princes faces. “From all the information I have Aegon was a decoy to fool Aerys so he would not harm Elia. I will be supporting my nephew Daeron if he wants to assert his claim.”

 

            “You are correct I will need to speak to my sister and hear this from her own mouth before I will believe you.” Doran paused and rubbed his face and asked. “Am I correct to assume should your words prove true you want Dorne to declare for your nephew?”

 

            Ned held up a hand and said. “Eventually, should we become allies. I want you to see I tell the truth before we start talks about this.”

 

            Doran turned to Aero and they whispered back and forth for a few moments before Doran turned back to Ned and said. “So, peace talks, and family talks, anything else you have come to discuss, Lord Stark?”

 

            Ned nodded. “Yes, one last thing. along the coast of Dorne there is a special type of sand, I would like to make a treaty of trade and acquire as much of that sand as I can.”

 

            “And what would you trade for this sand?” Doran asked intrigued.

 

            “For ten ship loads of the sand a year for the next five years. I will give you in return one ship load of Northern Steel, and one ship load of Iron wood a year.”

 

            Areo stepped forward and whispered in Doran’s ear. After a few moments Doran turned to Ned and said. “I can agree to that. Once you have returned North and retrieved my sister, I will travel to White Harbor and bring the first year’s shipment and a representative of the iron bank so they can write up and hold the contract.”

 

            Ned thought it over for a moment before nodding his head and agreeing. He then asked. “Prince Doran, will you have peace?”

 

            “Oberyn will travel with you to Kings Landing in my stead. He will negotiate with the Usurper, if he meets our demands we will submit.” Doran paused and turned to his brother. “Then he will travel North with you and speak with my sister, when I arrive then he will leave with me.”

 

Ned agreed with the plan. They spent a few more minutes discussing the particulars before they retired back to their rooms for the evening. Ned went straight to his bed once he had arrived back to his room. For two days he and his men recovered and rested in Sunspear, every evening he would dine with the Martells and some of the other Lords of Dorne. On the fourth day of their stay Ned and his men accompanied by Oberyn and Ser Gerold boarded a ship sailing for Kings Landing.

 

***

 

Midway through the third week on the ship found Ned on the deck of the ship trying to spar with his men while trying to compensate for the rolling of the waves. The sailors had gathered around and were betting upon the outcome. Ned did a quick thrust to Howland’s midsection and rolled as Willam hacked at him from behind. Finishing his roll, he lashed out with a quick slash at Willam’s legs and finished him with a thrust in the chest.

 

Ned heard clapping from behind him and saw Oberyn Martell leaning on a rail watching the fight.

 

“Well fought Lord Stark, would you do me the honor of a quick spar.”

 

Ned toweled the sweat from his face, and gave the Dornish man a nod. “Very well, Prince Oberyn. Will you be needing a practice sword?”

 

Oberyn shook his head and gestured to the spear he carried. “I am competent with a sword, but the weapon I prefer is the spear.” He noticed the weary look on Ned’s face and said. “It is a training spear, no need to worry.”

 

Ned shook his head and beckoned the man into the training circle and waited. He watched Oberyn twirl his spear as he moved forward, and dodged the quick slash at his face. He circled to the left and parried a thrust at his chest, and followed quickly with a backhand of his own. Oberyn spun out of the way as the sword flew past his head and used his momentum to land a strike to Ned’s leg. Ned shrugged the hit off and tried to close the distance to nullify the longer weapon’s reach advantage. Once he was in range he parried another thrust at his torso and scored a hit on a quick slash to his opponents’ chest.

 

Ned kept the close distance and trapped the spear to the deck when Oberyn went low with a thrust. He followed with a quick thrust and held it under Oberyn’s chin. “Yield?”

 

Oberyn nodded and gave a quick smile. “I see that the rumors were true, very well fought Lord Stark. We will have to do this again sometime.” He picked up his spear and walked away.

 

Howland gave a quick pat to Ned’s back. “Well done my lord.”

 

Ned took a few moments to catch his breath. “He fight’s like his uncle. Lewyn Martell almost skewered me at the Trident.”

 

Willam came up from behind and said. “Yes, but you handled yourself well on both occasions.”

 

Ned was about to respond when the lookout shouted. “Kings Landing sighted!”

 

Ned sighed and made his way to his quarters below deck. He entered his room and used his basin to wash the sweat from his body. He changed into his nicer clothes and grabbed his pack. He grabbed a letter from it and made his way to Ser Gerold’s room and knocked.

 

“Enter.” Said Gerold through the door.

 

Ned opened the door and made his way inside and passed the letter to the Kingsguard. “Here, give this to the Queen once you arrive in Braavos.”

 

Gerold shoved the letter into his own pack and said. “How long do you think it will be before you are able to come pick us up.”

 

Ned ran a hand through his still damp hair and replied. “I will be in the Capital for no longer then a month. The journey back to Winterfell is close to three weeks. I will be there for a couple of months at least. It will take you a month aboard this ship to reach Braavos. Once you are there you can expect me in four or five months, maybe six if something goes wrong.”

 

Gerold nodded and shook Ned’s hand. “I hope things go smoothly then.”

 

Ned left the knight and made his way onto the deck and saw the city drawing closer on the horizon. He stayed out of the crew’s way as the readied the ship to dock and watched the men expertly bring down the sails and moor the ship. He and his men followed by Oberyn made their way down the gang plank and they were met by a city official.

 

“I need your names so as to register who enters and leaves the city.” The portly official said never looking up from his book.

 

Ned stepped forward and said. “I am Eddard Stark, Warden of the North, Lord of Winterfell. Travelling with me are some of my bannermen and Prince Oberyn Martell of Dorne.”

 

The official paused his writing and glanced up. “My apologies Lord Stark, Prince Oberyn, but King Robert insisted on these new rules.”

 

Ned waved him off and said. “Are we permitted to enter?”

 

The nameless official gave a nervous laugh and said. ‘Of course, Lord Stark.” He tore a slip out of his book. “Present this to the guards at the Red Keep to enter.”

 

Ned took the paper and thanked the man. He walked away and waited for his horse to be unloaded from the ship. Several minutes later he and his companions all led their horses through the city all the way to the Red Keep. He gave the guards the slip of paper and made his way inside. In the entrance hall Varys greeted them.

 

“Lord Stark, welcome back to Kings Landing. Prince Oberyn it is most surprising to see you here and in the company of Lord Stark.”

 

Oberyn gave the man a glare. “Ahh the Spider, spin any interesting webs lately?” He noticed his words had no effect on the man, who still had his easy smile in place. “I am here on behalf of my brother to negotiate the surrender of Dorne. As for why I am in the company of Lord Stark, well I am sure you can guess.”

 

Varys tittered softly. “Oh, I can imagine a few reasons, though I believe it is because Lord Stark talked to your brother and convinced him to agree to peace.”

 

Oberyn gave a short nod as Varys signaled the chamberlain. “The chamberlain has rooms already prepared for you.” He was walking away when he turned around and handed Ned a scroll. “Oh, Lord Stark this came by raven for you sometime earlier this week.” He walked off leaving them with the chamberlain.

 

Ned studied the scroll and noticed the seal was unbroken. He doubted that Varys hadn’t read every word, but he had to admit the man was good at covering his tracks. He followed the chamberlain to his room and once he was alone he broke the seal and read the scroll.

 

**_Lord Stark_ **

****

**_Lady Lyanna’s body has arrived in White Harbor with her honor guard. Will accompany them to Winterfell and send another raven once we have arrived._ **

****

**_Lord Wyman Manderly_ **

****

Ned breathed out a sigh of relief. His letter to Lord Manderly had been received and he had written his reply as instructed. He was happy Lyanna and her party had made it to White Harbor and hoped he could lie successfully to pull off this deception. He folded the letter and put it in his bag and would show it to Robert once they met. He was sitting at the small desk in his room going over his plans for the North when someone knocked on the door.

 

“Yes?” Ned called out as he made his way to the door.

 

“Lord Stark, King Robert is requesting your presence in his solar.” Said a young man as Ned opened the door.

 

“Give me a few moments.” Ned said as he rummaged around his room and grabbed the letter from Lord Manderly. He then followed the young man out of the room and deeper into the keep. They made it to the solar and knocked loudly upon the door. They heard the command to enter and made their way inside. Ned saw Robert and Jon Arryn looking over document laid out on the table.

 

The young man gave a short bow and said. “Your grace, I have brought Lord Stark, as instructed.”

 

Robert gave him a short thank you and waved him away as her turned to Ned. “Ned, I am glad you’re back.” He came around the table and grabbed Ned in a big bear hug. He pushed Ned away and looked him in the eyes. “Lyanna?”

 

Ned shook his head and started to get a guilty feeling in his stomach. He knew that it had to be done but his honor stung having to lie. Ned looked at Robert and told him the same thing he told him in his last life. Once he finished Robert howled and grabbed a vase and smashed it against the wall. He raged for minutes yelling about, “dragon-spawns” and how he wished to kill Rhaegar again. He poured himself a large mug of wine and finished it quickly finally he sat heavily. “Where is she? I wish to pay my respects and say goodbye.”

 

Ned fished out the letter from Lord Manderly and passed it to Robert. Robert read it quickly and slammed a hand on the table.

 

“Why did you have her taken North?” He ran a hand roughly down his face. “She should be buried here, with me.”

 

Ned shook his head. “She is a Stark. She belongs with her family, she will be buried with her family.”

 

“She belongs with me.” Robert roared.

 

“So, my sister is just some object to you?” Ned said and started to feel his fury rise. “The night my father agreed to your betrothal, you went to the brothels at Wintertown and drank and whored until the following morning.” Ned started pacing as he ranted at Robert. “I remember Lyanna begging me to talk to father and try and make him see reason and cancel the betrothal.” He saw Robert grow pale and Jon stare at him in shock. “I defended you, I told her you would change, I stuck my neck out for you. You never loved my sister, she was just an object for you to possess.”

 

Robert stood up and shook a fist at Ned. “Careful Ned, careful.”

 

“Or what Robert? What will happen if I am not careful, will you strike down a Stark and have the whole North descend upon you like a plague.” He shook of Jon’s hand as he tried to get in between them. “You disrespected my sister time and time again with your whoring, and now you try and tell me where I can bury my own flesh and blood.” He turned away and walked to a chair at the far end of the table.

 

Robert had his head down in shame. “Ned, I am sorry, of course Lyanna belongs in Winterfell, but you are wrong I did love her. As soon as the vows were said I would have given up the whoring.”

 

Ned scoffed. “Really? Your actions say otherwise.”

 

Robert jumped up. “I fought a war for her.”

 

“No, you fought a war for you. I don’t blame you for calling the banners, Aerys called for your head as well as mine. However as soon as I make my way south, you declare, you are to be king.” Ned stood up and felt his fury rising again. “How was that for her?”

 

Robert looked to Jon who shrugged and turned to Ned. “I don’t know what you want me to say. But I need you Ned, I can’t have enmity between us. The kingdom is a mess right now I can’t have you angry with me too.”

 

Ned rubbed his face. “What do you want Robert?”

 

“You and Jon are my strongest allies, if people were to find out that we were at odds they would rebel quickly.”

 

Jon stepped in and said. “Ned, I understand you are grieving, you have lost a father, brother, and sister in a short time. But you and Robert need to repair this now, we need a united front or others will rise up and try to tear us down.”

 

Ned sat down and rubbed his face. “You are right. I apologize it has been a long last few months.”

 

Robert nodded and sat down. “I can understand that. I also want to thank you for relieving the siege on my home.”

 

Ned waved away the thanks. “So, what do we need to do?”

 

Robert glanced down at the table and picked up three or four papers. “These are from the Spider, he has reports that the Targaryens have left Dragonstone for Pentos. I am about to send men to take care of it.”

 

“Are you out of your mind? You are going to kill innocent women and children?” Ned said though he wasn’t shocked by this. “Robert if you want peace you can’t do this. Oberyn Martell is here to negotiate peace, if you assassinate his sister that will no longer be possible.”

 

Robert waved him off. “I have instructions for her not to be harmed.”

 

“And her children?”

 

Jon looked away as Robert said. “They are a threat, and as long as they live people will rise up for them.”

 

Ned shook his head in disgust. “You condone this Jon?”

 

The lord of the Vale refused to look at him as he said. “The kingdom needs stability and peace.”

 

“This will only cause war with Dorne.” Ned spat at them. “You have only sat on the throne for a few months and it has changed you this much.”

 

“What would you have me do Ned.” Robert said as he held his head in his hands.

 

“Be a good king, earn the trust of the people and eventually they will love you. If you approve of murder of innocents, people will always despise you.” Ned stared hard at his friend. “It is up to you. Will you be the benevolent king loved by the masses, or the tyrant who murders babies?”

 

Robert and Jon looked at each other and started a quiet conversation between themselves. Robert finally turned to Ned and said. “Fine I will leave it for now. Though if I get reports of them rising back up I will handle it like I wanted to begin with.”

 

Ned nodded. “I can live with that.” He stood and stretched. “If you will excuse me, Your Grace, it has been a tiring journey I think I will retire for the evening.”

 

Robert waved him away. “Yes, I think we all need to rest and cool off.” He scratched his beard and said. “The coronation is in two weeks; you and Jon will crown me together. I will be rather busy in the time before with all of the other lords, so, if I don’t see you before, I apologize.”

 

Ned gave him a small bow and left. He made his way back to his room and crawled into his bed and slept fitfully. He felt guilty about lying, and his anger at Robert and Jon caused his mind to race. He felt better about his decision when he realized Robert was never going to be a good king.

 

In the morning after he woke and dressed Ned grabbed his men and they made their way to the street of steel.

 

Howland glanced around and asked. “Why have you brought us here, Lord Stark.”

 

Ned smirked and said. “I thought you would both appreciate seeing what is about to be done.” He saw the familiar shop and headed for it. He entered and asked one of the apprentices. “Where is Tobho Mott?”

 

The apprentice told him to wait and ran to the back of the shop and emerged minutes later followed by a middle age man. The man came forward and said. “I am Tobho Mott. What can I do for you?”

 

Ned smiled and said. “I have heard you can rework Valyrian Steel. Is this true?”

 

Tobho scratched his chin. “Rework aye, though I can’t make it.”

 

Ned shook his head and unsheathed Ice. “I have the steel, but this sword is not useful in modern combat. I would like it to be reworked into two swords.” He pulled out a drawing of a wolf’s head. “I want both blades to be the same length, but I want one hilt to be a two-hander, on the other I want it to be a hand and a half.”

 

Tobho studied the drawing and said. “I take it you want this design for the pommel on both?”

 

Ned nodded.

 

Tobho then asked. “Do you want the blades colored?”

 

Ned thought about it for a moment before asking. “Can you make them icy blue?”

 

“Aye though it is harder to do.” Tobho said scratching his chin. “Anything else?”

 

“Are any of your apprentices getting ready to branch out on their own, or even close to your skill?” Ned asked thinking it would be good to have someone like this in Winterfell.

 

Tobho thought about it and answered. “My oldest son has mentioned branching out though he would have to leave the capital to do it. He has been taught all I know though he could use more experience.” He looked at Ned and asked. “Why?”

 

“I need someone this skilled in the North. I have a good blacksmith at home, though he is not as talented as you.” Ned scratched his head and asked. “Do you think he would be willing to come North with me?”

 

“He might as long as there was good money in it.”

 

Ned laughed. “We just fought a war. Armor and weapons will need to be repaired or replaced. If I say I have Tobho Mott’s son, lords and soldiers from all over the north would come to him.”

 

Mott laughed. “I’ll ask him. But first let’s see your sword and I will give you an estimate on price and time.” He beckoned Ned to follow him to the back of his shop

 

Ned followed the smith and laid Ice on the table in front of the smith. He watched as the man held it and measured it. He started drawing chalk layouts of the two swords Ned asked for. After about ten minutes he handed the sword back to Ned.

 

“Well there is enough steel for the two swords. I can start on it now, and the forging will take the rest of the day.” Tobho then called for an apprentice. “I will have my apprentices start on the hilts and pommels.” He then studied Ned closely. “I take it the only adornments you want on your sword is the wolfs head pommel.”

 

Ned nodded. “Aye, I am not one for frivolity.”

 

“I gathered that by your manner of dress. Basic and functional, most lords wear gaudy garments that would not do well in fights, though others wear functional clothes but wear gold rings.” Tobho smirked. “Though I see a gold ring on you, it looks to be a marriage band.”

 

Ned just shook his head at the slight and asked. “How much will this cost?”

 

Tobho pursed his lips and thought about it. “Two swords, with you providing the Steel. Two hilts, and two scabbards. Also, the tint added to the steel, altogether fifty gold dragons.”

 

Ned nodded and grabbed his purse. He laid twenty-five dragons on the counter in front of the man. “Half now, half when the job is finished.”

 

Tobho scooped the coins off the counter. “Well seems I best get started. You can stay and watch, though please stay quiet during the forging as it is very tricky.”

 

Ned handed him ice and watched the man get to work. He had mixed feelings about reworking the blade but he knew it was for the best. He watched as Howland and Willam winced as Tobho really started to work the metal, he knew how they felt. Finally, after what seemed an eternity Tobho came to him and showed him the two newly forged blades. He studied the icy blue tint and the ever-present pattern of the Valyrian Steel, he found them to be both beautiful and deadly. Tobho told him he should have them ready for pickup in a few days as he had only finished the forging. Ned and his men left and returned the next day and the day after to watch the full process. After three painstakingly long days his swords were ready.

 

Ned laid twenty-five gold dragons on the counter and thanked the smith. As he was leaving he turned and asked. “Did you ever speak to your son, about coming north?”

Tobho smiled and said. “I did, he seemed open to the idea. However, he said it would be a year before he could make the trip.”

 

Ned nodded. “That’s fine, tell him to travel to White Harbor and have Lord Manderly send me a raven.” He once again thanked the man and left with his swords. He made his way back to the Red Keep and to his room.

 

 

 

Robert’s coronation went off without a hitch all of the Lord’s attended and watched as Ned and Jon laid the crown atop Robert’s brow. The people cheered though some looked like they would rather not. After all of the festivities Ned pulled Robert aside and said.

 

“Your grace, I am asking permission to go home?”

 

Robert looked ready to argue and said. “I need you here Ned, what will I do with you all they way in the North.”

 

Ned shook his head. “You have Jon and a council to help you rule. I have a new son I have yet to see, and I have a sister to bury.”

Robert sighed and nodded. “Fine, go home. Though I expect you to come and see me every few years.” He gave Ned a huge hug and walked away.

 

Ned packed up his belongings and collected his men. He searched hard for Oberyn and found him in a brothel. The following morning the group left the capital and made their way North. Their travel was slowed by the strong bandit presence in the Riverlands. It took several weeks to finally make it to Riverrun. After a week stay with his father-by-law Ned and his group made their way further north. Once they reached the Twins it took all of Ned’s composure not to gut Walder Frey as soon as he saw him. He barely kept his temper in check as he paid the man’s price to use the bridge. Howland left him once they reached the Neck, but not before promising to head to Winterfell soon for the conference. Willam left them as they passed the Barrowlands, he too promised to be at the conference.

 

After another week Ned and Oberyn along with their small escort finally made it to Winterfell. Once he rode through the gate he saw his wife holding a small bundle, he also saw his sister beside her holding her son. Ned dismounted and walked toward his wife, he picked her up from her curtsy and crushed his lips to hers. She was dazed as he pulled back and took the small bundle from her arms. He saw his son Robb and he looked exactly the same as his last life he held him close and cried tears of joy, he was finally home.


	7. Not a chapter

This will be disappointing for some but this is an update about the status of my story. I will start with the good news, this fic is not abandoned. I know it has been a while since I have updated, but I do hope to have something for you all soon. I wish I could blame the long delay on some life altering event, but the simple truth is real life got in the way. Between work and other things my motivation for this story dwindled. Recently my motivation has kicked up and i have been writing, i now have several chapters that are finished with the rough draft but are in serious need of editing and fixing before i can release them.

Now for the bad news. I will be changing some of the already released chapters to now fit the new outline of the story. The main premise will stay the same but i have realized a few changes i need to make concerning the gods and champions. After feedback from both this amazing community and some close friends, Arya will now be one of the champions. Also i am introducing some more gods so that all parts of the Planetos will be represented as the Story will encompass all the known world.

 

Now to address some of the concerns readers came to me with about the story mainly about taking away Tyrion's dwarfism. In my story Tyrion is being sent back into his younger body with all his memories form his old life. I realize being a dwarf has shaped Tyrion to the amazing witty character we all love. Even with him becoming a normal sized person he will still remember the lessons he learned in his old life. I chose to do this because I need Tyrion to be looked upon not as a freak but a leader by those around him. Also i felt that Tyrion earned something good to happen to him.

Another concern was about Baelish being an agent of the Great Other. He isn't knowingly an agent but he does thrive on Chaos and in doing so always tries to create chaos, which makes him complicit in doing the Other's work.

One last thing to talk about. I am in need of a co-author, i need someone to help me especially with the female POVs. I know my shortcoming as a writer and trying to write female inner thoughts is where i fall really short. Also i am not great at wring intimacy, and while this story will never have smut, romantic scenes between characters will happen and i want them to be believable and smooth. Now i won't just try and delegate you to that, if someone does sign up to co-write they will be a true partner in this endeavor.

If this is something you would be interested in find my story on FFN and send me a private message with a sample of some of your writing.

 

That is all from now and i will see you all soon.


End file.
